1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode of an electron gun for a cathode ray tube (CRT), and more particularly, to an electrode of an electron gun for a CRT with an improved structure so as to enhance flatness of the electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electron gun for a CRT is formed by embedding a cathode and a plurality of electrodes constituting an electrostatic lens in a bead glass such that they are spaced apart from one another. The embedded part of the electrode for an electron gun is usually fixed on the bead glass using a fusion splicer. As shown in FIG. 1, a heated bead glass 100 mounted on a holder 12 is pressed on electrode supports 14a of the electrodes 14 at both sides of an electrode assembly 11 on which a plurality of electrodes 14 constituting an electron gun are supported, so that the electrode supports 14 are embedded in the bead glass 100.
However, when the electrodes of an electron gun for a CRT are assembled in such a manner, a stress due to pressing of the bead glass 100 is applied to the electrode supports 14a of the electrodes 14, which is eventually applied the overall electrodes. Thus, the flatness of an electron beam passing plane on which electron beam passing holes are formed is significantly degraded.
Also, in the course of a pressing process performed for forming an electrode into a predetermined shape, a residual stress applied to the electrode due to plastic deformation deforms the electrode, by which the flatness of the electron beam passing plane may be degraded.
If the flatness of electrodes of an electron gun is worsened due to the above-described factors, the electrostatic lens formed between electrodes of the electron gun may be distorted, thereby disabling to focus and accelerate electron beams in a desirable manner.